Eliot Young
Early life Eliot Young was born on October 13th, 1976 in the Northside district of Dublin, Ireland. Eliot's mother and father respectively named Anastasia and Dermot met during Dermot's holiday in Greece in the early seventies. They fell in love, yet Anastasia bore a secret she wasn't keen on revealing. When she was younger, Anastasia got terribly lost in the forest near her home. There, a goat-legged being brought her back to safety. This goat-legged deity known as Pan promised her he'd watch over her and her sister, as long as she remained in Greece. Pan had very little reason for laying this claim, except 'that he could because he wanted to or If she left the country, her firstborn would bear the same features as the great Pan, namely the legs of a goat and a pair of horns. After months of knowing Dermot Young,she broke her promise and married the Irishman, following him to Ireland a month later. Six years later, they finally bore a son. Naming him Eliot, the boy seemed to bear no resemblance to a forest god, until he grew into a toddler Conflicted and desperate, she explained everything to Dermot, who did not have the heart to leave either of them to their devices. The couple eventually found themselves someone who could aid them in giving their son a normal childhood. Giving them a potion which reverted his lower body to normal and made his horns disappear, she also added a magical scroll containing an illusion, which would only create the visuals of human legs. The potion itself was a rather unfavourable method, the process being uncomforable, even if it lasted a day, while the illusion only lasts twelve hours. Over the years, Eliot grew distant from his parents, despite being a social child towards his friends. Realising people would deem him a freak, Eliot carefully curated his outside image, which led to him harbouring a deep loneliness. In the end, he endured his parental home until he was able to finish his A-levels and move to college, specifically the Sallwyr Academy. Description Eliot is a tall, 23 year old man with lean musculature, fit for a runner. His hair is curly and dark brown, coming down over his ears. He has dark brown eyes and thick eyebrows. His features are handsome and approachable, especially in his human form. As a Satyr, Eliot's legs match those of a goat, covered in coarse dark brown fur, with longer tufts growing from his lower arms. The hair on his arms is just as coarse, but about as thick as that of a regular man his age. His lower body fur comes up to his navel and a small cluster of hair sits on his chest and lower back. Two curved horns sit between his curls, sandy in colour. Eliot studies Political and Social Studies at the Sallwyr Academy in Wales, United Kingdom. He is also the captain of the track team and an excellent runner. His charm and extrovert personality mixed with his athletic skill has made him quite popular among the other students. Though he has friends, he finds it hard to romance anyone, due to him resenting his real form. Truly, he is trying to come to terms with it and his goal is to find the god whose fickleness cursed his mother with a choice. Even after explaining herself numerous times, Eliot still finds her naive and even selfish, but is kind to her, because she's been trying to make him feel loved his whole life. The Sallwyr Academy During the first weeks of his last year at the Academy, he's met Terokk Bladetalon, George Jones and Edward Roberts Jr., the former two during a verbal fight during lunch and the latter in his Anthropology class. Eliot feels neutral to friendly towards both Terokk and George, since they've helped him get closer to his goal and seem to be non-judgemental to his real form. However, Eliot finds that Edward is no less than a self-absorbed daddy's boy, who thinks he's better than everyone else, yet has no substance other than being very wealthy. The Manhole and the Five Doors (tba) Category:Characters